What is the Truth
by 1.krittika
Summary: abhirika...married but nt happily..why when none of them have the fault..actually an unknown past creating clutter...fr better idea peep in
1. Chapter 1

Hiiiiii

Im back no actually I was there bcz once u start writing it's difficult to stop but now I'm back with my long stories

I will not update the alternate days from now as I'm bit busy.

**Warning**

Tarika** is not **a delicate girl here

No such romance or cuteness will b there one or two scenes only

Whoever will not like Abhijeet's character portrayal in upcoming stories are free to quit but don't give rude words

Now the story

**Story:**

He entered the house...home...no...It's now just a staying place for him now...

He wouldn't have cared to come here if his buddy hadn't taken all the pain to drop him here and wait outside till he entered.

He sat on the sofa and a turned on the lights...a sweet female voice came up as "agaye aap?"

He just made an irritated face and got up to move towards guest room...

"wo guest room ki bathroom ka nal kharab hey aap room mey hi fresh ho jayiye"

he sat back on sofa resting his head on head rest with closed eyes...the source of voice came frwrd and softly pressed his forehead.

He jerked away the hands and stood up harshly "kya tamasha hey ha..kya hey?"

"mein to bas aapki sarr daba rahi thi..aap bahut thake hue.."

"ha thak chuka hu mein..kerna cahti ho durr meri thakavat?to bata do sach..kaun ho tum aur kiu ayi ho yeaha?"

"aap yakin kiu nahi kerte mein aapki patni hu..aapki patni Ankita, mein apna haq pana cahti hu bas.."

"nahi ho tum mere patni samjhi tum..meri patni banne ka haq serf Tarika ko hey serf aur serf Tarika ko.."

"mujhe nahi pata mein Tarika se uski khushi cheen ke gunah ker rahi hu yeah nahi per mein itne saal tak aapse durr rahi aab aur.."

"chup" he shouted "band karo yeah drama..haq cahiye na..saboot layi thi na tum..to thik hey raho iss gher mey..paise milte rehnge har mahina..jo cahe kro..Mrs. Abhijeet naam se pehchan cahti ho na..likhti raho har kagaj pey..yeah jo sindur mangalsutra sajati firti ho na sajao..per yeah serf laal rang ban ke tumhara mang sajaygi jindegi nahi.."

"kiu?" she answered in a teary but loud tone "mujhe apki dil mey jagah cahiye gher mey nahi..naam nahi mrs Abhijeet kehlane ka haq bhi cahiye..akhir meri galti kya hey aap batayenge?" her tone lowers down "15saal pehle maaji ko bhi apne asehi nahi pehchana aur aab..isse to acha mein bhi maaji ke hi pass" she in tears rushed inside the room and closed the door.

Abhijeet was standing still in his place as if he had turned to a statue..his body shivered with an unknown pain jerked with a fear..

He with shaking steps went towards the room door and tried to hear anything from inside

he heard the muffled crying voices and first time ever he felt so relaxed hearing someone crying. He took a deep breath and slowly moved out of the house completely..

He went towards the beach and sat on a big rock silently..

He even didn't notice when and how time passed he came to present with his mobile ring.

Its ACP sir so he picked up with "jee sir.."

the tone is enough to tell anyone that he is forcing himself to duty but now he is not the same person...

acp sir gave him some instruction regarding a case file then asked "tum thik to ho na Abhijeet?"

he smiled..no it's not a smile but actually he is making fun of himself "mujhe to thik rehna hi hey sir..I'm fine"

and he bid his senior good night. He moved back to his shelter..yes or so called home..

He entered only to find Ankita sleeping on sofa in sitting position..he shook his head moved to room, freshen up went in kitchen took out a glass of milk drank it and went in the guest room with all his necessary belongings for the night and closed the door.

Tarika is standing in her balcony looking at the vast sky..these days..she works more than her energy permits..even bring file works to home read various journals..each and everything one can do to exhaust oneself..just for the reason she that she wish to have one night sleep..

But no..! Sleep has got some enmity from her it had bid her goodbye..may be forever..every night she count stars, had tried meditation sleeping pills, listening soothing songs all but result a big zero..

So she spend those nights crying, cursing her luck...who can she held responsible? Abhijeet..no surely not! She knew he had a blank past but still had loved him..even she encouraged him to marry her or else he had always the scare..yes the scare it came true..

That girl Ankita..no if she is telling the truth then she is just asking for her rights..if Tarika can dream of a peaceful life with her husband why can't she?

Then whom to curse? God..what's the big deal everyone curses HIM asks questions but it remains answered.. "kaash koi bata deta ki akhir kasur kiska hey.."

she was lost in her thoughts when her phone rang..she knew who it is.. She picked up with "ha Daya bolo"

"dinner kiya?"

"ha..tumne use gher to chora tha na?"

"hmm"

"Daya tumne Abhijeet se baat ki?"

"kya baat karu?"

"kal kaha tha na meine ki use samjhao ki wo Ankita ko apna.."

"uss Ankita pey mujhe jab tak yakin nahi ata mein boss se aisa kuch nahi kehne wala"

"wo tumhari bhabi.."

"pls kaha na meine aab tak yakin nahi hey mujhe uspe..Abhijeet ke agey kuch kehta nahi taki wo aur disturb na ho jaye..use gussa dikhane se mana bhi krta hu..per yeah nahi ki meine Ankita ki baaton pey yakin ker liya.."

"per Daya sare saboot.."

"ha saboot hey uski baaton ki isliye use kanuni haq milega..verify kiya ja chuka hey wo sab..thik hey..per mujhe Abhi ki batoon pey yakin hey"

"per Daya use to kuch yaad hi nahi fir.."

"pata nahi Tarika sayed ager debate kerne baithu to kuch nahi hey per mujhe I don't know"

"i just hope tumhari baat sach ho jaye.." a silence then she continued "lunch kiya tha usne?"

"ha blaickmail kiya ki ager wo nahi khayega to mein bhi nahi khaunga..to kha liya..dinner kerwake bhejna cahta tha per usne kaha sarr dard hey to drop ker diya."

"aj bhi files leke gaya?"

"hmm..tum bhi to sayed raat var yeahi sab karogi na?"

"nahi...roj ki tarah sone ki naqam koshish karungi"

"Tarika Salunkhe sir ko iss sab mey Abhi ki galti kiu dikhti hey?"

"aj sir ne kuch kaha firse?"

"nahu kuch kehte hi to nahi..abhi baat bhi kerne jata hey to aise ignore kerdete hey ki wo koi insaan hi nahi..aj bhi aisa hi hua..Salunkhe sir bureau aye they ACP sir they nahi Abhijeet ne bajah puchi to unhone aisa dikhaya jaise sun hi na paye aur Freddy ko wo file deke chale gaye..mein tab ander araha tha bureau mujse bhi baat kerli per Abhijeet ko..tumhe pata hey ek pal ke liye abhi ka cehra dekh ke aisa laga jaise wo firse 17saal pehle ki uss daur pey chala gaya jaha wo serf yeah puchta tha ki akhir kiu kisliye hua yeah sab.."

he stopped hearing a low sobbing

"I'm sorry Tarika per mujhe bahut gussa ata hey Salunkhe sir pey..tumhe wo beti mante hey..tumhe dukh pahucha iss sab mey per kasoor kya Abhijeet ka hey?"

Tarika replied instantly "nahi Daya.." after a short pause "mein sir ko samjhaungi..tum bas Abhijeet ka khayal" she can't complete she burst in tears and cut the call

Daya sighed painfully then silently lied on bed thinking of what happened in the lives of his buddy and his love..while praying silently "kaash Ankita jhuti hi sabit ho..kaise bhi cahe jo bhi bajah ho warna yeah dono jee nahi payenge..Tarika to aise hi khatam ho jayegi aur Abhi wo to khud se larte larte khatam ho jayega.."

**A/n: **guys please review…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

Thank u…

**Sunshineisbright , shrestha , artanish , khushi Mehta , guest , guest , Aditya, priya , cutesmile, aditi , abhrikafan, guest , killer1437 , palak , bint-e-abid , shzk…**

Thanks to all of u for Ur precious review….sorry if I missed anyone…

Now the next chap…

**Story:**

The alarm buzzed and Abhijeet turned it off and murmured to himself "raat kab gujer gayi pata hi nahi chala" he went to the washroom and splashed water on his face...his tired eyes gave a burning sensation with the touch of water. He looked up in the mirror...he met the face is it really that Abhijeet everyone knew?

He jerked his head and after freshening up moved out of the guest room.

he was about to move out of the house completely when Ankita came out with "nasta to ker lijiye..kal raat ko bhi apne kuch nahi khaya tha"

Abhijeet didn't reply but was busy in calling someone, the doorbell rang. Abhijeet knew who it was so opened the door and said "file le liya?"

"ha..pehle court chlte hey fir informer se milke bureau niklenge" answered Daya..Abhijeet nodded both were about to move out when Ankita said "Daya sir aap bhi breakfast ker lijiye aur apne dost ko bhi kahiye unhone raat ko bhi kuch nahi khaya tha"

Daya nodded with "thanks per mein nasta ker ke aya hu..Abhijeet cahe to.."

Abhijeet was looking at him in pain

He lost in past…

**FLASHBACK STARTED**

duo have to move to STF then to bureau so Daya came early to pick up Abhijeet and both were discussing something about case when Abhijeet was arranging his belongings, both were about to move out when Tarika came out from kitchen with two trays as "dono pehle nasta karo fir bhagna jaha jana hey"

Abhijeet replied "Tarika late ho jayega pls..hum raste mey kerlenge acha ruko" he picks up two toast and said "khalenge ok bye" he was about to move out when Tarika said "Abhijeet tum akele hi jaoge STF?"

Abhijeet turned to see Daya sitting with breakfast "abey khane kiu baith gaya?"

"Tarika ne itne pyar se bulaya..aur rishte mey wo bhabi lagti hey aur ache devar ka farz hey bhabi jo bhi banaye khake tareef kerna cahiye aur.."

Abhijeet completed the sentence with "khane ke mamle mey mein har farz nibhata hu" Daya nodded as his mouth was full with the French omelet.

Abhijeet patted his head and sat with "mein bhi kha hi leta hu"

Tarika smilingly replied "thats a good boy"

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Abhijeet jerked with "nahi mein nikalta hu,chalo Daya"

and both moved out. Ankita stood still till the noise of their car disappeared them murmured "mujhe jo cahiye wo to mein hasil kerke hi rahungi.."

Abhijeet got down from his car in the bureau parking he saw Tarika also coming down from her car..both looked at each other..silence speaks between them..

"tum raat bhari nahi soyi hey na?ankhe dekhi hey apni?sujh gayi hey"

"tum bhi to jagte rehte ho..tumhara yeah thaka hua cehra bahut dard deti hey Abhijeet..apne liya na to mere liye hi sahi khud ka khayal rakho"

"nahi hota mujse Tarika..mujhe tumhare sahare ki jarurat hey..bahut jarurat hey.."

"mein bhi kaunsa tumse dur rehna cahti hu..per jindegi ne faisla ker liya hume durr kerne ka"

"tum bas mera saath dedo duniya se lar lunga mein."

"I know Abhijeet per Ankita? Uska haq kaise cheen sakti hu mein?"

"nahi Tarika uss haq ki haqder serf tum ho..pls tum mera saath mat choro.."

Salunkhe sir also arrives with his car and found abhirika looking at each other. He moves forward called "Tarika" Tarika came out of her trance with a jerk and looked towards Salunkhe who ordered as "lab chalo" and waited till Tarika turned to go..as usual he avoided Abhijeet and followed Tarika.

A tear escaped from Abhijeet's eye but he hurriedly wiped it away and made his way to bureau

A case was reported, during interrogation the wife says "mere pati ne mujhe chor ke dusri shaadi ker li aur aab mujhe pehchanne se bhi inkar kerta hey"

she was in the forensic lab for one of her blood test required for investigation...dr Salunkhe commented "yeah to aj kal ka fashion hey"

Abhijeet looked up at dr. Salunkhe and stood frozen to his place for some minutes..his mind goes back to the incident of two months ago..

**Flashback starts**

It was a saturday and abhirika were at beach enjoying each other's company...when suddenly ACP sir called and ordered both of them to move to bureau.

They reached bureau within an hour and found some other officers also present there. As soon as they entered the first thing Abhijeet noticed was the sad face of Freddy and tensed face of ACP then he look around to find Daya in his full anger mood and dr. Salunkhe a bit tensed, somewhat nervous and something else he can't define.

He asked in concern "sir koi problem?"

ACP sir looked at him and nodded..his expression actually scared Abhijeet internally..

He asked "sir..baat kya hey?"

ACP sir handed him some papers..he took those in confusion and again looks around..Tarika was also looking at the peak of confusion and Purvi was standing beside her with down head.

Abhijeet glanced at those papers his facial colors changed..from tensed to disbelief..then confusion and ended in somewhat scared expression.

He look up with "sir yeah sab..mujhe...mein..yeah.." he was at loss of words..he looked around.. Tarika is looking at him with questioning eyes.. He turns to ACP with "sir mein.."

ACP sir nodded helplessly. Dr. Salunkhe said in a stern tone "unn witness o ko aur uss register ko bulaya gaya hey.."

Abhijeet stammered "sir mujhe..kuch.."

"17saal se pehle ki baat hey tum to roshni kuch dal nahi sakoge.." the sarcasicm in his tone didn't go unnoticed by anyone..Tarika frowned and Daya said harshly "sir aab tak kuch sabit nahi hua..aur hoga bhi to isme kisi ki galti nahi keh sakte aap"

dr. Salunkhe would have continued but ACP ordered "Salunkhe pls filhal chup raho..hum sab pehle hi kaafi pareshan hey"

the old doctor immediately looked at his friend. "tum sab serf pareshan hoge per meri bachi ki to jindegi bikher jayegi na?" his tone is harsh but teary..

Abhijeet unintentionally take back steps and gave a pleading glance to Tarika and ACP.

Tarika came forward with "sir akhir baat kya hey?"

Abhijeet looked at Tarika "Tarika yeah sab.."

Daya kept a hand over his shoulder and Tarika came forward to have a look at those papers..she read those and looked up at others with tearful eyes...just then Sachin Rajat entered with "sir unn sare witness ka kehna hey ki yeah aurat sach bol rahi hey..aj se 18 saal pehle bakehi iski shaadi Abhijeet sir se ho chuki hey..court ki papers se bhi yeahi pata chlta hey..aur yeah photos bhi sahi hey..humne yeah sare information unofficial basis pey nikala hey taki media tak baat na pahuche..per sare saboot ki anusar yeah bakehi Mrs. Ankita Abhijeet Shrivastav hey."

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Abhijeet came back to present with a touch on his shoulder he looked back at the person..with blank expression.. Freddy asked "sir aap thik?" he nodded and looked around Freddy continued "sir ACP sir ne hum sab ko gher jane ko kaha"

He murmured "gher?"

Freddy nodded with "ha daya sir ACP sir ke saath HQ gaye hey aap.."

He stoped him with "mein chala jayunga"

And he left from the lab.. freddy murmured "na jane uperwala har sache dil ki itni imtehan kiu lete hey"

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Shilpa, killer1437, abhirikafan, sunshine , guest, loveabhi, abhilover, priya, cid lovers, jyoti, shzk, cute smile, artanish, shrestha, , guest.. **Thank you…

**, Callie chase **thanks yaar…tumne har aspect pey detailed way se apni opinion batayi…thnk u

**Aditi **I can't do that… until it's clear that Ankita is bad and telling a lie...she don't have any relation with Abhijeet in the past how can I show Abhijeet leaving her and go in a relation with Tarika...no it will make Abhijeet nt a responsible man..

Now come the stry

**Story:**

He entered the home with tired steps and sat on the couch with closed eyes. After some moments he felt someone sitting near him, he opened his eyes and stood up in a great jerk seeing Ankita so close.

Ankita also stood up "kya hua?"

"yeah.."...Ankita smiled sweetly "mein to bas aapse puchne ayi thi ki coffee le ayu?"

"mein bana lunga khud"

"patni ke rehte aap..."

Abhijeet pressed his teeth with "please"

"mujhe pata hey aapko waqt cahiye per thora to smjhiye mujhe itne saal tak aapse dur rahi mein,aab to apna lijiye...akhir galti kya hey meri?"

"kya bakwas ker rahi ho?meine kaha hey na tum serf iss gher ki haq pa skti ho..naam.." but he stopped as Ankita hold his hand with "aisa haq nahi cahiye mujhe..ghot dijiye na mera gala..aise jeene se to behtar hey wo"

he jerked his hand with "ager ghot sakta to kabka khud ka gala ghot diya hota"

and moved out of the house..Ankita turned her face downwards to cry and noticed the drawer keys on the center table

He unintentionally drove to Tarika's house..after reaching there he realized where he is.

Abhijeet looked at the clock..its 11pm..he can't decide whether it will be ok to visit her or not...his phone rang..without noticing the caller id he picked up the call with "hello"

"aap kaha ho?" Ankita's voice irritated him to the core and he just threw the phone in the passenger sit of the car and tried to ignite the car..but may be god want him to meet his tarika,the car showed no sign of ignition or moving

he tried two three times then came down frustrated..kicked at the car and tried to check it...but his mind was too engrossed in other things to understand things..

He made his way towards the main gate of Tarika's house..he doesn't know why he is going there what he will speak up..

He had never thought twice before speaking up to her but now many questions are hammering his brain..

He at this moment desperately wished to embrace Tarika and speak a lot to her..every day he had so many things to speak up but no one is there to hear..

His colleagues were showing pity on him and he felt so awkward between them he would have left his job if it was not the only way to see Tarika

his god father was totally silent about the whole and giving him space to himself..and that space is killing him..

The old doctor..nothing to say

even his best friend his brother was so silent that he wants to pinch him to see if he is that old person whom he knew..yes he is beside him but the person who gives him the lively aura around him is missing

He needs to say all this things to Tarika

he needs to ask what she feels about him now..what she felt when her boss her father figure taunted him..

he need to know had she decided to move on in her life yes he wants her to be happy but someone else in her life the thought shivered him and he pressed the bell hardly as if, now if he is bit late someone will snatch her away.

**Dil mey kuch gum..aankh mey kuch naami..**

**Aur qalam se kuch naye alfaz!**

**Raste badal jate hey,manzilian badal jaati y,**

**Dil wohi rehta hey,yaadon ki angina karchaiyaan le ke..!**

He had continued pressing the bell when the door opened and the face he always want to see beside peeped out "Abhijeet tum iss waqt?"

Abhijeet was blankly staring at her face..after some moments he touched her face and Tarika with a jerk moved away his hand..

He came back to senses and tried "Tarika mein wo"

but was cut harshly by Tarika with "yeaha kya ker rahe ho?itni raat ko gher mey hona cahiye tumhe apne biwi ke saath..Ankita tumhari intejer ker rahi hey..jao"

"Tarika mein..usse nahi jnta..wo kaise.."

"tumhare nahi pechannese uska aur tumhara rishta to.."

Abhijeet protested in a loud frustrated tone "nahi hey koi rishta uska mujse samjhi tum?mera rishta serf tumse"

"tumhare akele ki keh dene se ho jayega rishta?mein nahi manti ki humara koi rishta hey..ager Ankita ke akele ki kehne se tum dono ka koi rishta nahi banta to tumhare akele ki kehne se bhi hum dono ka rishta nahi sabit ho jata.."

Abhijeet shockingly uttered "tum..mein tumhara koi.."

"nahi koi bhi nahi..aur itni raat gaye mey tumhe ander nahi bula sakti isiliye behtar hoga tum chale jao..kaha jaoge tumhari marji per iss waqt log apne hi gher mey jate hey kisi paraye aurat ki gher.."

but she stopped with the loud voice "shut up Tarika..khud ko gira ke tum Ankita ko mere najro mey nahi utha sakti samjhi tum.." and he turned to move.. But stopped and look back with "mere intejer kerne ka mere patni kehlane ka aur kisi bhi waqt mere saath waqt bitane ka haq meine serf tumhe diya tha..aur haq aj bhi tumhara hi hey..khud kanun ka rakhwala hu..isiliye usike age majbur hoke uss saboot ko man liya per mera dil kanun ki agey majbur nahi hey.."

and he moved..Tarika closed the door with a bang..

Abhijeet looked at the house for some moments and then started walking with "uss gher mey nahi jaunga mey uski intejer ke liye bhej diya na tumne mujhe..mein nahi jaunga uss intejar ko mitane..kerti rahe wo..mein nahi jaunga.." tears made way from his eyes...the strong senior inspector now just want to cry out loud..he wants to show his frustration out..break things, run out, smash everything...

Tarika after closing the door rushed in her bedroom and lied burying her face in the pillow.

**Aj dil keh raha hey yeah humara..**

**Ki kaashhum tumse pyar na kerte..**

**Sunlete baati tumhari…**

**Per aitbarr na kerte…**

. "Abhijeet I'm sorry..maaf ker do mujhe maaf ker do.." after some minute "pata nahi usne kuch khaya bhi hoga yeah nahi..aab gher jayega bhi yeah..waise uski gari.." yeah then she noticed that she didn't hear any sound of car, so she made her way to the window and peeped out..his car is standing there..

"yeah gaya nahi.."

she wiped her tears and made an angry face and moved out towards the car..

She found the car empty and heard mobile ringer from the car..

She tried the car door and found it unlocked the key still attached..

"kitna careless ho gaya hey yeah..aise duty karega..tcch" she looked at the caller id found it to be Daya's so received it..but before she can speak he heard the tensed voice "kaha ho tum ha?kab se phone ker raha hu?gher pey bata ke to jate nahi..aur yeah Ankita rote rote mujhe phone ker diya..ager aise hi baat kabhie..hello sun rahe ho?"

"Daya.."

"Tarika..Abhi tumhare saath hey?"

"nahi..aya tha mere gher meine use nikal diya.."

"kya nikal diya matlab?kaha gaya wo?"

"pata nahi..meine use bahut kuch keh diya..aur wo chala gaya..gari yeahi chor gaya aur gari mey phone bhi.."

"acha thik hey mein dekhta hu...tum"

"kaha dekhoge?"

"pata nahi..aab itni fiqar ho rahi hey to nikal kiu diya?"

"to kya kerti?use rehne deti?log kya.."

"log..logo ne to tumhare shaadi ki waqt hi kaha tha na ki uska dimaagi haalat thik nahi..kaal ko yeah sab ho sakta hey? Tab to keh rahi thi ki kabhie saath nahi chorogi..fir"

"per Ankita uska haq kaise.."

"haq?kagaj ke tukro se milta hey haq?aj ager tum kisi aur se shadi kerne pey majbur ho jao to wohi haq use de paogi?"

"to mein kya karu..batao?"

"mujhe nahi pata Tarika per itna pata hey ki mere bhai ki dil mey serf tum ho..aur tumhe bhi apni dil ki awaj sunni cahiye.."

"ek aurat hoke dusre aurat ki gher ujar du?"

Daya was silent..so Tarika asked again "batao.."

"phone rakhta hu..tension mat lena..boss thik hi hoga"

and cut the call..Tarika sighed..then turned off the cell, kept it in dash board..closed all the glasses of the car..locked it and went in with the keys.

Daya was thinking what Tarika had said, when his doorbell rang. Daya snapped out of his thoughts and opened the door. Abhijeet was standing there. Daya asked "tum?"

"ha..wo mein ander.."

"aao"

both entered and Daya signaled him to sofa. Abhijeet sat down with "wo woha gher pey.."

Daya nodded with "Tarika se baat ho chuki hey..phone to rakh lete?"

"wo phone kab rakh k vul gaya pata hi nahi chala."

Daya nodded with "chalo tum fresh ho jao..mein khana laga deta hu"

"mujhe bhookh.."

"meine pucha nahi.."

Abhijeet smiled and moved in..Daya ringed Tarika and informed her, then called Ankita who picked up the call and before Daya can inform her anything he heard a male voice from behind as "kaun" but the voice stopped abruptly.. And Ankita asked "aap.."

"ha wo Abhijeet mere gher mey hey..kuch kaam hey..to raat ko yeahi rukega..aap gher pey hi hey na?"

"ha wo TV dekh rahi thi.."

"acha rakhta hu.."

he cut the call but his mind is revolving around the voice.. "TV se voice ata hey to background mey kuch awaj rehti hey..per yeah..ha kuch garbar hey..jake dekhna cahiye..kisiko bata to nahi sakta na..jau..per.."

Abhijeet came out after freshening up and Daya decided to postpone the matter, "abhie niklunga to yeah sawal karega..firse pareshan ho jayega..aur ager jo mein soch raha hu aise koi baat hogi to aab tak to sab kuch saaf ker bhi chuke honge.."

so he concentrated on dinner...

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

**Aditi **sorry if I have interpreted the wrong meaning…aur ha mein hindi mein weak bhi hu isiliye soch rahi hu ayenda se stry bhi na likhu…after all I dnt even understand simple hindi na! per wat to do koi koi hey meri tuti futi hindi ki stry bhi samajh lete hey…

**Fairy, guest, Aditya Abhilover, shzk navvulu, shrestha, callie,guest,priya **thank u…

**Yamini **I dnt know about all field and portrayal of relations but yes I like to imagine complexities of a relation…

**Guest **beta aap itni choti umar mey ff par rahi ho?aur operation..wo kiu? Yeah update meine jaldi mey ker diya only for u...per beta next updte thora delay hoga… offce hey fir samne puja bhi arahi hey so im bit busy...but I will try to do it quick fr u ok...tc

**Abhirikafan **Ankita ko hi maar na..uski action ki writer ko nahi

**Palak **pinch urself..done? yes u r nt dreaming…mein aur Abhirika likh rahi hu wo bhi with romance

Now goes the story

**Story:**

Next day Abhijeet went to his house and was searching for a file when he found some of his books in the shelf misplaced... he for a second thought "yeah books aise...Mein to aise nahi rakhta…fir…kya Ankita…ha sayed wohi dekh rahi thi yeah..pr itna sare books aise haphazard way mey…Tarika hoti to aab tak.."

He stopped…his mind went back to past…

**Flashback starts**

Abhijeet is searching for a file and throwing away all the things on the bed and floor.. Tarika as in the kitchen and came back after some moments..scrutinize the mess then spoke up "Abhijeet yeah karma hy yeah dustbin.."

"kuch bhi ho..wo file are kaha gayi..yeahi to tha.."

Tarika took a deep breath and came near to him after giving some short jumps… "hato tum..kaho kaunsa file dhundna hey.."

"tum.."

"chup..hato…bolo aab.."

"ek blue file..case 76 likha hua hey uspr.."

"tum bahar jao..mein dekh ti hu.."

"mein bhi madat…"

"please..aisa madat..bapre..bahar jao tum.."

He moves near the door and stood there starring at her…she started arranging all the things… in a nice neat manner.. she arranged together all the books in one shelf, then clothes of wardrobe.. then took all the files one by one and carefully look at each of them…then pulled out on file with "yeah lo…tmhara file.."

She kept it over the bed and arranged other files in a neat manner on the table…

Abhijeet came up from behind and said "Tarika..tum sab kuch itna achese kaise ker leti ho?"

Tarika turned back and settled his coat with "jaise har patni ker leti hey thik waise"

"tum ager na hoti to mera kyya hota?"

"kiu nahi hoti mein? Tumhare liye bani hu to tumhare hi pass hoti na?"

**Flashback nds**

"ab kiu nahi ho Tarika mere pass mere saath?"

He took a deep breath took the required belongings and was about to move out when suddenly he remembered that he has t meet his informer and give him a photo of a required criminal…

He looked around for his drawer keys when h heard a voice as "aap yeah hi dhund rahe hey na?"

He looked up and found Ankita standing with his drawer keys..

"yeah tumhare pass?"

"kal aap ise yeahi vul ke chale gaye they..ise ke barem batane ke liye call kiya tha meine.."

"ha wo..wo mein.."

Ankita silently handed him the keys with "check ker liiye sab thik hey yeah nahi.."

And she moved out of the room… Abhijeet for some moments stood still then went towards the drawer..

He took out the required photo lock the drawer and was about to move when unknowingly only he again open the drawer and checked all the stuff..

After confirming everything in its place he moved out.. Ankita was dusting things in hall without even looking at him ask "check ker liya na?"

"dekho tum.."

"mujhe pata hey aapko mujh pey biswas nahi hy..yeah bhi lagta hoga ki kisi gang ki saath samandh hey..koi information chori ker ke na chali jau…serf aapko hi nahi sayed Daya sir ko bhi yeahi shaq hey.."

"Daya ko.." he is a bit confused

"ha kal mera bhai aya tha gher pey..uska yeahi ek kaam tha aur late night flight thi to agaya tha…tabhie Daya sir ne call kiya tha..bhai ki awaj sunne ke bad unke awaj mey shaq agaya tha…job hi ho meine apne bhai ko mana ker diya hey agey se koi bhi mere taraf se yeahi nahi ayega..jab gher mera hi nahi to mere gherwale ko payer bhi nahi rakhna cahiye.."

Abhijeet actually don't know what to say..he cleared his throat..

Ankita continued "aap logo ka shaq bhi lajmi hey… 17 saal bad ayi hu mein…vale hi doctors ki report keh dey ki mein pehle coma ar fir paralyzed thi fir bhi…ajeeb to lagega hi… uper se inn media walo ke bajase aap logo ne khuli taur pey verify bhi to nahi ker sake… aur aap logo ki life mey aise aake dhoka deke koi kuch bhi ker sakta hey..alert to rehna hi cahiye.."

She turns towards Abhijeet who managed with "ha..woh bas aise hi..wo.."

"meine kal Daya sir ko TV ka naam deke tal diya…pata nahi bhai ka aana aap kaise lete isly mein khud in person aapko kehna cahti thi.."

"hmm mein nikal ta hu.."

He turned to go out when she called from behind with "suniye…"

Abhijeet stopped but didn't turn back.. "wo aj aap ate waqt matlab…mujhe…"

Abhijeet who was already feeling awekard and now his patience broke with "kya hey bolo gi bhi.."

Ankita shook her head with "nahi..kuch nahi.."

Abhijeet murmured "ajeeb hey"

And moved out completely

Ankita just sighed deeply with "kaash aap sach mey mere jindegi mey hote.."

On the other hand Tarika reached the lab.. dr. Salunkhe looked up at her.. her tired eyes..with dark hazels around it… her steps slow it hurts him… whenever he tries to think that he will not be angry on Abhijeet this girl and her lost smile urged him to shot on him..

He just sighed.. Tarika got busy in lab…

During work dr. Salunkhe felt that he need to share some of his findings to investigative team..but now no senior except Abhijeet was present so he called for Purvi..

This was enough for Tarika…

She turned to dr. Salunkhe with tough tone as "sir mujhe apse kuch baat kerni hey"

"ha kaho.."

"sir akhir kab tak aap aise bina baat ke har dam Abhijeet ko insult kerte rehenge?"

"meine kisi ka insult nahi kiya..Pradyuman hota to mein use hi bulata na..tabbhie Abhijeet ko to.."

But was cut with "ACP sir ke baat alag hey..aapne bahut bar deliberately Abhijeet ko ignore kerke Daya se baat ki hey..its ok kiuki uss mamle mey aur uss shaqs se Abhijeet insulted feel kerta hi nahi..fir aap ne Freddy sir se sab kehna start ker diya..per nahi Freddy sir apke samne hi Abhijeet se orders lete hey to aab aap juniors ko…akhir kiu sir? Kasur kya hey uska? Shaadi ki jid meine kiya tha..flirt kerta tha wo..najane duniya mey kite larke flirt kerta hey larkio se..usko pyar mey badla meine…uski yeah pehli bani atit ko apnane ki jid meri thi…to uska dosh kya hey?"

She took a deep breath..wiped the tears falling down her cheek, dr Salunkhe turned away his gaze actually he don't have any answer..

She continued "Ankita ko uss gher mey bhejna ka faisla mera tha..usne to kabhie use mana hi nahi…divorce dene ke bhi soch liya usne..jab ki kanoon ki hisaab se mein uski patni hi nahi..humara rishta najayes.."

She stopped she can't utter…after some moments continue "Ankita na cahe to kabhie Abhijeet mera nahi ho payega..aur Ankita cahe bhi kiu..uska ati hey wo…per sir iss sab mey Abhijeet ka kya kasur?"

Dr Salunkhe himself have tears in his eyes the painful sentence said by his buddy ACP Pradyuman two months ago hits his ears

"**humari kanun aise kisi bhi shaadi ko manyata nahi deta jis shaadi ke waqt larka yeah larki manasik rup se swasth na ho yeah fir apna atit vul chukka ho…aur khas ker ke jab uss shaqs ke atit ka pati yeah patni jinda hone ka sabut mile to yeah shadi null and void mana jayega aur jab tak wo pehla pati yeah patni na cahe tab tak divorce ki mang bhi kiya jana bekar hoga"**

Tarika continued in a pleading tone "sir aap mujhe beti mante hey na?to please sir aap meri dard ko kam kerne ki koshish mey use baraiye mat"

"Tarika tum.."

"aap cahte hey na ki mein pehle ki tarah jiu? To waqt dijiye mujhe..aise roj har pal meri jakham ko kurediye mat…please sir"

And she moves out of the lab leaving dr Salunkhe wrapped in a painful shell of guilt…

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

**Hey my lil sis.. **hw r u beta? Iss updte mein na romance likh rahi thi..fir tumhara khayal aya aur socha are ajkal to bache bhi parte hey so no loud scene….batana updte kaisa hey..stay happy..and give ur big big review…

**Shilpa,fairy,Aditya,sunshineis bright, shzk, kiler1437, guest, bint-e-abid, navvulu,palak **thank u

**Abhirikafan **tu bich mey koshish kerke parr lena..sayed tab tak teri murad puri ho jaye…

Now goes the story

**Story:**

Tarika was in the parking lot, about to move out when she saw Ankita standing nearby with perplexed expressions.

Tarika hesitated a bit then came near with "aap?"

"ha wo mein actually woh yeah file gher pey hi bhul aye pehle to leke nikle fir bapas apna purse lene aye to rakh ke nikal gaye...to meine socha de jau..per yeaha ake..matlab.."

"aap watchmen se kehke.."

"nahi aab uski jarurat nahi hey aap de dijiye ga unhe.." and Ankita handed the file to Tarika and moved out..

Tarika was looking at the way she has gone "Ankita ki ankhe itni ajeeb...use kuch kehna tha kya?per kya?"

she stood silently for some minutes then looked at the file "aab yeah file..ha Purvi ko dey deti hu..wo dey degi.." and she was about to move then suddenly she realized she is still in lab's exit area..

"Ankita Abhijeet ko file dene lab ki area mey...kiu?" and with that question in mind she opened the file and thought of going through it..

But just then salunkhe's call interrupted and she had to move back to lab due to some urgency.

Here Ankita after coming back home stood in front of mirror looking at her own reflection.. She touched her marriage necklace then the vermillion pinch.. She sighed painfully then turned her gaze to Abhijeet's smiling photo present in the room... "aap ki hasi ki tarah aap bhi bahut dilkash aur masoom hey...kisi ko bhi aapse pyar ho jayega..aur sayed aapki khushi ke liye koi bhi khud ko qurban ker dey..." she smiled

**Ujra gaya ek prit ka paudha…**

**Jo maali tha fulo ka rakhwala**

**Usine hi hey chal dala**

and moved towards Abhijeet's room..

Later that day During investigation Abhijeet went to the forensic lab along with Freddy...

He signaled Freddy to frame query to as he is accustomed to that now..

But today to his surprise the doctor started as "ha Abhijeet wo mein keh raha tha.."

Abhijeet was staring at him unbelievably and a smile lit up Freddy and Tarika's lips

after clearing things Abhijeet and Freddy moved out.. Tarika uttered a teary thank you dr. Salunkhe patted her head with "aj bahut din bad ayi iss muskurahat ko khone mat dena.."

Tarika just nodded

after the duty hours Tarika called Purvi that she need to handover the file but Purvi informed that Abhijeet had already moved out..so Tarika took the file back to her home.

Here Abhijeet entered his house and found Ankita silently staring at a photo.. He didn't care about what it was and moved to guest room..

He looked around the room it was arranged totally according to his taste..suddenly anger raised in him "yeah Ankita samajhti kya hey khud ko?aise karegi to mere dil mey jagah ban jayega uske liye.."

he was about to move out when suddenly his eyes got struck to a photo frame hanged on wall...

He uttered shockingly "maa ki photo yeaha?"

he heard a voice from room door as "ha...maaji ka photo aap jis room mey rehte hey wohi rehna cahiye na..isliye..aur aj se roj ispe mala bhi tangega..aap ager khake na aye ho to dinning pey ajayiye.."

"mujhe bhookh nahi hey..aur tum ne iss kamre ko aise.."

"ha sab bikhra tha to sameit diya"

"aur jo jindegi bikher chuki ho uska kya?"

Ankita smiled strangely "kuch cheeze bikherti hey aur bhi khubsurti se sajne ke liye..jindegi to unki ujerti hey jinhe koi kabhie kisine caha nahi..per jinke cahne wale hote hey unki jindigiya bas saberti hey..sayed uss bich kisi aur ki khusiya ujer chuki hoti hey "

and Ankita moved out completely.

Abhijeet was frezzed at his place.. He came back to his senses with his ringtone..

It was one of his khabri giving some information..after ending the call he moved out to freshen up and when choosing a shirt found one of its button broken from its stitch..he was staring at the button for long..actually his mind is somewhere back..travelling to past..some sweet memories...

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

it was soon after their marriage..that day he had to join back to bureau..

But actually he was not in a mood to move..yes indeed he had his duty but only one week of marriage and then duty..huh!

Now Tarika still have some days of holiday..so she after setting his things is now making the bed tidy..

He thought for some moment then pulled out a button from his shirt and made an irritated face with "are Tarika yeah button to nikal gaya.."

Tarika said "acha ruko mein dusra shirt nikal deti hu.."

"arey nahi nahi" he said instantly..Tarika looked at him, he clarified with "wo sab kehte hey iss shirt mey bahut acha dikhta hu mein..kaafi jachta hey yeah rang mujhpe to mujhe yeahi shirt pehenna hey"

Tarika made a 'hmm araha hey samajh mujhe' type face then said "shirt de do mujhe ker deti hu."

"arey nahi..wo usse shirt ki ironing kharab ho jayegi na..to tum aisehi..aisehi ker do.."

Tarika glared but he made his sweetest face and Tarika came with the thread to do so..while stitching he made a sound as "aaahhh"

Tarika immediately stopped with "chubhi kya?"

he nodded.. Tarika sided his shirt to see where the needle pricked..but can't find any...but suddenly felt Abhijeet hugging her through waist..she shook her head and then carried on with the stitching..

After that she freed herself with "to aab thik ho gaya..niklo.."

and she turned to keep things in places..but after all its senior inspector Abhijeet at his cutest mood

he pulled out the second button with "arey iss shirt ki to dhage hi kamjoor hey..lagta hey ise pakke dhage se jorna hoga.."

and glanced at Tarika meaningfully.. Tarika smiled and stitched that button..Abhijeet was continuously starring at him

after she finished and turn Abhijeet was about to repeat when Tarika warned "isse pehle ki tum agla button ko kuch karo mein bata du ki bureau jana hey aur late ho jaoge to tum log ka raavan..." she streched and stressed the words.. Abhijeet jerked with "kiska naam le liya..tum bhi na..ache khase mood ka satyanash.."

he moved to breakfast table..tarika follows smiling

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Abhijeet sighed and kept the shirt and pulled out another..

He got ready and moved out to hall and found Ankita crying silently..

he sighed and told in a loud tone "mein raat ko aj bahar hi rokunga.."

he was about to move out when Ankita asked "aapko wo file mili?"

"file?" asked Abhijeet confused..

Ankita looked at his confused face and murmurs as "kaahi der na hojaye..." and loudly "kuch nahi..aap jayiye..."

Abhijeet shook his head and moved out..

Ankita looked at the watch, its 8pm

"mujhe Tarika se baat kerni hogi per kya karu?aise baatein phone pey nahi hota aur mein ja nahi sakti uske gher..ha use kahi bahar bulati hu.."

she was about to dial then only the landline rang...

Here Abhijeet drove to beach, he was waiting for his informer when suddenly his eyes caught the glimpse of a married couple seating on the sand holding each other's hand..

The girl is continuously blabbering and the lad continuously starring at the girl

Abhijeet's mind moved back to past..

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

Abhijeet had returned from mission after long time...so he had planned to take Tarika out for a dinner..

But due to a strike restaurants are all shut in their area.. Abhijeet planned to go far but Tarika protested and both came to the dhaba near the beach..

They had desi dinner there and spend half of their night on beach..

Slowly the beach became empty and they were still there sitting beneath the night sky.

Tarika was looking at the sky, she started "pata hey tumhe mera na bachpan se shauq tha ki aise rat ko khuli jagah mey baithe raat ki sitare vari asmaan dekhu..aur jab se yeah pyar vyar ka matlab samjha na meine tab se mere liye yeah best romantic idea hey"

she noticed Abhijeet staring at her so nudged him with "sun bhi rahe ho?"

Abhijeet just nodded..

Tarika asked "kya suna?"

"ek khubsurat si pari ke sapne..."

"Abhijeet..tum..arey aab to flirt kerna chor do..aab shaadi ho chuki hey.."

"flirt nahi ker raha hu Tarika..tum sachmey iss waqt ek pari lag rahi ho..fairy without wings.."

Tarika blushed and slapped lightly on his hand..

He smiled and wrapped one of his hands around her shoulder..with other hand he holds her hand..and whispered "I love you Tarika...tumne kab kaise pyar ka matlab samjhi yeah to nahi pata per meine tumse hi sikha hey pyar ka matlab.."

Tarika rested her head on his shoulder and nodded with "I love you too...I really love u a lot"

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Abhijeet jerked with hearing his informers call. He took the information paid him and then moved..

For the last time he glanced at the couple and whispered "bhagwan inhe aise hi rakhna..mere tarah serf yaadon ki sahare mat chorna..kitna ajeeb baat hey na kuch cheez yaad na ane se aur kuch cheeze yaad ane se kitni dard hota hey..ek waqt tha yaad na hone se rona ata tha..aj kitni yaadein..per kaash ek bar yeah yaad ajata ki Ankita ki saath..per ager sach mey usse meine shaadi ki ho to?mein uss rishte se bhi waise hi nainsaafi ker raha hu jaise maa ki saath kiya tha..kya karu mein kisse puchu kya kerna hey..bhagwan aap hi rasta dikhayiye..aap hi kuch bataiye" he took a deep breath "isse to acha hota mein kabhie kisise pyar hi na kerta..kya pyar kerna aur uske saath jindegi bitane ka khawab dekhna gunah hey? Tarika bhi Ankita ke bareme sochti hey..mein koi saaman to nahi..ek jinda insaan hu..fir kaise wo ,mujhe aise kisi aur.." he doesn't know what to express…

**Mere khawabo ka hare k naqs mita dey koi**

**Sukhe patto ka bacha dher jalah dey koi**

**Mere pehchan ka ek shaqs isi seher mey hey…**

**Mein bhi jinda hu…jara usko baata dey koi…**

he sighed and moved towards his car...

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

**Abhrikafan **aaain..I was not expecting ur review…yeah new avatar ko banaya to tune hi hey…ha Abhirika ko milane ke bareme soch ke hi yeah chapter likh rahi hu…

**Loveabhi,shzk,guest,navvulu, Shilpa,fairy,cutesmile,priya, khushi,callie,guest, aditya, shrestha,artanish,palak,sunshineisbright **thanks

**Guest **beta aapki behen ke samne aapko bhi brave rehna hey na?samne koi hume lekar dukhi hey yeah dekhke himmat tut jaati hey na…chalo be brave

Now goes the story

**Story:**

Ankita entered the restaurant and looked around then found Tarika at one of the corner table, she approached with "aapne yeahi mujhe bulaya.."

"baithye"

Ankita sat down and Tarika calmly forwarded the file to her…

Ankita looked up.. Tarika asked "yeah subha Abhijeet gher pey bhul aya tha yeahi kaha tha na aapne?"

Ankita nodded.. "per ek batayiye jitna mein Abhijeet ko janti hu wo itna bhulakker nahi ki subha ek file bhul aye to pura din use wo yaad hi na ay…fir usne na gher pey phone kiya na aapse pucha na gher bapas gaya aisa kiu?"

"mein..min kaise keh sakti hu?"

"hmm..aapn iss file ko parah?"

"jee?"

"meine parah…isme business tycoon Mr. deshmukh ki bête ki khilaaf kaafi sare sabot hey kaise wo drug ki illegal dhanda kerta hey..kaise illegal weapons ki dhanda kerta hey…"

"wo acha."

"per ajeeb baat yeah hey ki itne sare saaboot haath pey hot hue bhi Abhijeet ne koi action nahi liya iss Vijay Deshmukh ki khilaaf…"

Ankita was sweating profusely…

Tarika continued "aap yeah file mujhe hi dene ayi thi na?"

Ankita nodded..

"aapko pata hey ki Vijay aur mein ek saath doctori perte they?"

Ankita looked up at her with "jee? Aap dono…"

Tarika nodded then asked in somewhat rude tone "aap Vijay ko janti hey?"

Ankita just looked down…Tarika waited for her answer…

Tarika looked at her for some moments. "aap ne khud eah sare saabbot ekatha kiya hey hey na?"

"ha…ekthha kerna nahi para sab malum hi tha mujhe…mein Vijay ko achese janti hu…"

"per Abhijeet ko kisi case mey Vijay pey shaq hua tha aur usne jo points tayar kiye they who kaha se mila?"

"unki drawer se"

"per…"

"mein aapko sab batati hu…per yeahi nahi…"

"kiu?"

"kiuki ager yeahi sari sachai batau to sayed bahut bara toofan akhara hoga.."

"toofan?"

"ha…please abhie mein sab nahi bata sakti.."

And she stopped with a lump in her throat..

Tarika thought for a moment then asked "ek baat kahiye Abhijeet ne kabhie aapko aapka haq nahi diya is ke babjud aap Abhijeet ki madat kiu"

"kuch insaan aise hote hy jinke naafraat pey bhi aapko pyar ata ey..aur dil cata hey ki unpey bahut biswas karu…."

Tarika starred at Ankita who was looking downwards

Both were silent for some moments then Tarika ask "aap mujhe kaise sachai batana cahti hey?"

"aapse mein milungi to wo log sayd shaq kare….mein aap ki team ki kisi ke haat se aapko letter vej dungi.."

Tarika after some silence ask "aap sari baat directly Abhijeet ko hi kiu nahi batati hey?"

"wo kabhie mere baat sunne ke liye tayer hi nai rehte…aj socha tha wo file milne pr kuch puchnge to bata dungi…"

Tarika nodded with "aap gher jaiye"

"per?"

"fiqar mat kijiye mein Abhijeet se baat karungi…"

"jee?"

"ha.. yeah file bhi use dena jaruri hey.."

"aap ko pata hey who kaha hey?"

Tarika look at Ankita, first time she felt very bad for her..

Yes this is the girl who had tried t destroy her life…tried to snatch her love…but the helplessness..the pleading eyes…

Her mind is telling her "kanun sayed gunah ki sajah dey sakti hey per kisiki pyar ke koi kimaat kabhie nai de sakti.."

Tarika nodded and got up with "aab chalti hu..."

Both moved out..after Ankita left Tarika called Daya and confirmed that yes Abhijeet is there at his home so drove off

While driving her thoughts ran as "Vijay n challenge kiya tha..wo kabhie mujhe mere pyar ke saath khush nai rehna dega…jitna wo tarpa hey utna hi mujhe tarpayega…usn sayed isiiye yah sab..usk anjam per mujhe koi afsos nahi..per Ankita…sayed har bar ek tarfa pyar ka yeahi anjaam hota he…Abhijeet sayed use kabhie man hi a dey.."

She reached her destination

Se ranged the bell and Abhijeet opened the door… Tarika after a long time directly looked at Abhijeet…

**Kuch aisi lagan iss lamha mey hain..yeh lamha kaha tha mera**

**Aab hai samna isey choo loon zara **

Abhijeet after seeing Tarika at the gat silently looked downwards.. after some moments Abhijeet said "ander ayo…" Abhijeet silently went inside followed by Tarika…

They both sttld on sofa..

Tarika forwarded the file with "yeah lo"

Abhijeet looked up with "yeah kya hey?"

"dekh lo.."

Abhijeet took the file and started reading with when Tarika continued "Ankita ne diya hey yah file.."

Abhijeet looked up with a jerk "tumhe? Ankita ne?per.."

Tarika nodded with "tum yeahi akele ho?"

"ha..wo Daya ko kuch kaam agaya tha tumhare phone ke bad… ..kiu?"

Tarika sighed… she nderstood well why Daya left.. "tumhe gher jana hoga.."

"kya matlab?"

"dekho woha tumhari patni"

Abhijeet cut her harshly with "nahi hey wo meri patni samjhi tum..aur usne tumhe yah file deke kya sabit kerna cahti thi ha?"

Before Tarika can answer her phone rang..sh looked at tha caller id, its Ankita so she picked it up with "tum…"

But heard "aap unhe yeahi ane ko mat kehna..Vijay…eaha…"

And the call gets cut…

Tarika looked at Abhijeet blankly..

Abhijeet asked "kya hua?"

Tarika without answering called back Ankita but the phone is switched off…

She tried the landline but its giving a busy tone..

Tarika stood p instantly with "Abhijeet chalo"

"per kaha?"

"please tum jaldi chalo…apne gher..mein sab batati hu..aab koi sawal nahi chalo bas…"

Ad she rushed out..Abhijeet followed…

On the way Tarika explained whatevwr sh knew to Abhijeet with "tum use apna patni mano yeah na mano…apna farz se to piche mat hato.."

Abhijeet was silent..

They reached their home and both rushed in..the whole house is in a mess… and no Ankita was present…

Abhijeet was looking around when he saw blood stains n the photo frame which he had seen earlier in Ankita's hand earlier..

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

**Nanhi si dost.. **ha hum try kerenge Abhijeet per likhne ko..per mein unhe jab bhi imagine kerti hu serf strng hi imagine ker pati hu..isiliye theme nahi milta…aur yeah kya..aapko kisne kaha aap hume pareshan kerti hey..I will wait for u…review kerenge na beta aap?

**Callie **ha guriya Tarika aur Abhijeet humesha mere imagination ki hisab se strong hi rehegi..hehe.. thanks

**Navvulu **Ankita ko lana hi to meri theme hey yaarto use to lana hi tha…aur controversy nahi rehega to story kaise banegi meri?

**Kamikaze me, guest, Aditya,sunshineisbright, mavericks26, khushi Mehta,shzk,priya,fairy, **thank you

Now goes the story

**Story:**

Abhijeet was looking around when he heard Tarika "Abhijeet Ankita kisi musibat mey hogi."

Abhijeet nodded and entered the bedroom... first tm after Ankita's arrival in this house he entered the bedroom… he looked around…it is still as it is..As Tarika had left…

He sighed…he looked around found nothing…

He came out in the hall, picked up the file from the centre table and said "Tarika mujhe yeah file ACP sir ko dena hey..fir"

Tarika shook her head with "nahi Abhijeet…ho sakta hey koi aur baat hey jo hume najar nahi arahi hey..ager Vijay ne hi Ankita ko…fir yeah sabot police ke haath lagtehi wo.."

Abhijeet made an irritated face "to kya yeah sare sabot haath mey lekar bhi chup baitha rahu ki wo kab vag ne my kamiyab ho jaye?"

"per Ankita…"

"ager Ankita ko marna hi hota to jaise hi pata chalega unn logo ko ki file mere pass hey yeah tumhare pass hey wo Ankita ko mar hi denge…wait nahi kerenge investigation ki…aur ager use wo vagne ka gate pass banake jinda rakhna cahe to investigation start hone pey bhi rakh hi lenge"

And Abhijeet was about to pull out his mobile when Tarika nearly shouted "tum aise Ankita ke bareme kaise soch sakte ho?"

Abhijeet looked up at her… she continues "matlab jaise ki tumhare pass bas ek case aya ho…aur tum uspe apni intelligence dikhaye jarehe ho.."

He continued looking at her..

"tumhe kuch faraq nahi parta ki kya hua uske saath ha?"

Abhijeet shook his head with "mera kaam hi aisa hey ki iss seher mey koi bhi kidnapped ho yeah musibat my ho to mujhe farq perta hey..per na yeah sabit hua hey ki Ankita kidnapped hey..aur na.."

But was cut with "matlab seher ki koi bhi aurat aur Ankita mey koi difference nahi.."

"nahi.."

"wo tumhari.."

"Tarika kagaj ki patni hey wo..uske bareme kuch pata nahi mujhe…ek case k investigation victim culprit aur usse jure logo ki bareme jitna hume pata hota hey usse jyada kuch malum nahi…" he yelled at a loud tone

"khul ke investigation nahi kiya gaya media ko pata chalega baat per tak jayegi…to bas patni maan lo aur gher le jao…kanun..arey kaisa kanun hey jo keh deta hey ki ager jindegi bhar aap apni yaaddash bhul ke baitho ho to kabhie isi ko jiban saathi mat banao..bas intejar kerte raho koi asakta hey aapi aatit se"

He sighed..his tone shows that he is really frustrated "aap apne pehle patni se divorce ki maang nahi ker sakte kiuki aap manasik rup se swasth nahi..kiuki aapki pass apki yadein nahi..arey ager swasth hi nahi to pati ka farz kaise nibhaye wo banda? Wo cahe jo bhi kaam kerle…dimaag ko jitna bhi daurale apne kaam ki sinsile mey iss mamle mey wo manasik rup se aswasth..bah.."

He came forward towards Tarika held her tightly by her arms

"Ab..bh..jeet…" uttered Tarika but he continued

"kya keh rahi thi..farq perna cahiye na Ankita ko leke? Kiu pare…jab wo ayi thi koi ittala tha..to chali bhi gayi na waise…ek pal ke liye ager senior inspector Abhijeet ko bhul serf e kaam insane ban ke soch to im happy that she has gone..let her go to hell…"

He stopped grasped what he had told just now at back on the sofa leaving Tarika…

Tarika was still standing there quietly..tears welling up in her eyes..

Abhijeet continued in a low tone "tumhari aur meri shaadi to null and void per koi apnayega tumhe?nahi na..tab kya krega yeah kanun? Ankita patni hy nameri yeahi yaad dilate rehti ho na tum…uss kagaj ki basis pey kya mil gaya use..bas ek chat? Aur dher sara shaq…ager koi jane wale ki gher se koi gayeb hota hey na aur gher ki haalat aise.." he looks around..not a single thing is all right…curtains near the door are hanging like dead bird as if someone has clutched it tightly to save herself..the vase is thrown to one side and the table tilted one side

He continues "gher ki haalat aise deh logo ka dil baith jata hey..per mujhe koi farq hi nahi per raha hey sach mey Tarika koi farq nahi par raha hey..kya dey paya wo kanun use wo haq?"

Tarika asked "mujhe nahi pata tha mera pyar itna swarthy bana dega tumhe..mere saath yeahi hota to sayed aab tak tum…Abhijeet meine tumhara jis dil se pyar kiya tha wo to itni swarti na tha.."

Abhijeet covered his face in his Palms and sat there silently

Tarika also sat on another sofa and said in a tone just above whisper "mein Vijay ko janti hu..wo pura pagal kisam ka hey.."

Abhijeet looked up "tum Vijay ko kaise janti ho?"

"wo mere saath medical parta tha.."

"vijay doctor hy?"

"nahi..use fourth year mey rusticate kr diya gaya tha..mere hi karan.."

"tumhare karan.."

"ha..wo..usne mujhe college me propose kiya tha..per meine accept nahi kiya..wo humesha apne baap ke paise ka rob jharta tha to mujhe wo pasand nahi tha..tab .."

Abhijeet waited for some moments then asked "tab usne? Kya?"

"usne…jabardasti kerne ki koshish ki thi mere saath…mein bach to gayi thi aur dean se complain bhi ker diya tha..to us rusticate ker diya gaya…aur police case bhi ha tha..tabhie usne mujhe challenge kiya tha ki.."

"ki?"

"jaise wo mere liye tarap raha hey…mere pyar ke liye taras raha hey..waise hi ek din wo mujhe mere pyar ke liye tarpayega…taras jaungi mein apne pyar ki saath pane ke liye.."

Abhijeet stood up immediately Tarika continued "wo bahut hi jununi aur pagal kisam ka hey pata nahi ager wo Ankita ke gayeb hone ke piche hey to…"

Now she noticed Abhijeet standing with strange expression…

"Abhijeet..?"

Abhijeet barely nodded she was about to ask more but his phone rang…

It was Daya "Abhijeet tum gher pey bhi nahi ho..koi note bhi nahi chora..sab thik to hey na..?"

"hmm..tm mere gher asakte ho?"

"tumhare gher?"

"ha..abhie asakte ho?"

"ha per baat kya hey…"

"ajao fir batata hu.."

"ok pahuchta hu.."

They disconnected the call and Tarika asked "Abhijeet kuch.."

"Tarika…sayed aab jake gutthi suljhegi.."

Tarika looked at Abhijeet after long she can find the smirk and shine back to Abhijet….yes the old senior inspector whom she loved is back…the gloomy person losing the battle of life is no more…

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

**Avni cid, chandra, savy, gnja,guest, shilpa, shrestha, sunshinisbrght,navvulu,guest,fairy,Aditya,artanis,maverickS26,callie,guest,priya,rajvigirl,loveabhi,palak **thank you…

**Nanhi si dost **nahi nahi yah meine apko hi bola tha…I will b always waiting for ur review..b jolly and brave

Now goes the story

**Story:**

After about half an hour Daya arrived and the first query he asked "Abhijeet tum…mera matlab?"

"ander ayo.."

After Daya came in Abhijeet handed him the file with "pura dekh lo fir meri baat dhayan se suno.."

Daya went through the file then looked up "tum iss pey kaam kab kiya? Aur yeah mujhe kiu dikha rahe ho ACP sir ko.."

"tum doge…"

"kya matlab?"

"yeah file tm ACP sir ko doge wo bhi unn ke gher pey…aur aab iss ile ke saath aur bhi kuch files leke gher se nikloge aur sidha apne gher jaoge..kal do teen files leke ACP sir ke gher aoge aur yeah file unhe handover karoge.."

Daya was looking at Abhijeet with open mouth and Tarika as looking at both of them..after long she felt a relive seeing Abhijeet back in his avatar..but she still cannot grasp what's going on in his mind..and she assumed Daya was also in the same darkness..

Now Daya looked around the room and uttered "yeah…waise Ankita…?"

"gayeb hey.." answered Abhijeet calmly..his calm voice pinched Tarika's heart..

Daya stood up with "kya?"

Abhijeet took a deep breath "bath jao..abhi aur shock lagna baki hey.."

Daya sat down immediately… Tarika can't help a light smile coming to her lips seeing Daya's utterly confused face…

Abhijeet said "Tarika do coffee laogi please.." Tarika understood well that he doesn't want o discuss things in front of her..she left..

Abhijeet told Daya about the history of the file and then history of Vijay and ended with "samajh aya?"

Daya nodded with "per tum itni sure kaise ho ki Ankita Vijay ke hi saath mili hui hey?aisa bhi to ho sakta hey inn saal my use sayed kisi tarah Vijay ki jankari mili ho wo aab tumhara hlp kerna cahti ho? Yeah fir wo khud gayeb na hui ho Vijay ne hi.."

The facial expression of Abhijeet changes..as if he in the thought of getting free from that relation..oh that so called relation..he in the wave of happiness has really forgotten this aspect…

Daya was abot to say something when Tarika came out "mujhe bhi yehi lagta hey.."

Daya nodded "ha ager wo Vijay ki saah hoti to yeah sabot kiu deti?"

Tarika murmured "sayed dil ke haato majbur hoke"

Both the guys looked at her… and at the same moment the land line rang…

Abhijeet picked it up with " senior inspector.." but was cut with

" pata hey hume.."

"kaun?"

"tum wo file humare hawale ker do..kiki tumhari patni.."

Abhijeet cut him with " meri patni mere samne khari hey.."

Tarika looked at Abhijeet with mixed feelings… the caller cut the call with "to tumhare liye iski jaan ki koi kimaat nah..thik hey fir.."

. Abhijeet called someone and gave the number which had popped up in his caller id and asked to inform the location as soon as possible

Tarika asked " Abhijeet tumne.."

He just looked at her without any words.. Daya took the file and left with " kuch bhi pata chale to batana…mein kal yeah ACP sir ko de dunga..fiqar mat karo..Aur location trace hote hi inform kerna.i will also be there"

After he left Abhirika was there alone in the room…Abhijeet looked around with "mein yah baat abhie official basis py failana nahi cahta..to bekar mey gher ko aise…matlab sab samait.."

Tarika nodded and started helping him in arranging the stuffs

An awaked silence was present between them.. Tarika broke it with "ager sach mey Ankita ko kuch ho jay to bhi sayed tumhe.."

She stopped feeling Abhijeet's gaze fixed on her..

" Tarika ager mujh apne farz ka hayal nahi hota to mein wo location trace hi nahi kerwata"

"yeah farz to senior inspector ka hey..mein uss farz ki baat ker rahi hu..jo ek larki apne jeeban saathi se umid kerti hey.."

" Tarika please..tum.."

" yeahi na ki wo meri patni nahi hey..kagajo se rishta nahi banta..bagera bagera… kiu kehte ho yeah sab..yaad na rehne se bhi rshte nahi tutte..warna to sayed maaji aur tumhara bhi.."

She stopped realizing what she spoke out just now…actually before any other relation she is a woman and that woman insde her is not letting hr forget Ankita's pain..there is still no proof that she is not his wife…then..eve she has given hr heart to him..

Yes a woman cannot share hr husband with anyone but she feeling that pain only is thinking that this also comes true for Ankita..

But now she had hurt him badly..she had hard hitted in the most sensitive portion of his…

She bit her lips and tried "mein..wo..I'm sorry…mujhe"

She looked up…

Abhijeet was sitting on the sofa silently.. she came near and sat beside.. he murmured " pata hey Tarika usne bhi yahi baat kahi tum log hi sahi ho mein hi galat..jab dimaag mujse hel khel raha hey tab bekar mey kiu dil ki baat ko leke aur uljhe.. "

H e stopped.. both Tarika and Abhijeet have tears in their eyes..

The phone rang and Abhijeet got information about the location and immediately called Daya…

He was about to leave when Tarika got up with " Abhijeet mujhe bhi jana hey.."

" per Tarika.."

" Abhijeet Vijay ager sach mey iss sab ki piche hey to bajah to mein hi hu…aur wo mujhe tarpana cahta hey..marna nahi.."

Abhijeet looks at Tarika for some moments then nods

Both of them move

They reach the location and it's an old farmhouse…Daya called Abhijeet to inform that someone is beside him so on Abhijeet's suggestion he moved to ACP sir to hand over the file…

Abhijeet was about to ask Tarika something when they both saw the knob of the main door opening…

They both looked at each other

**A/n: **guys pls review…

Guys actually investigative yeah suspense thrill bagera jyada nahi hoga bas thora sa..

Meine isi chap mey aur bhi kuch likhne ka socha tha per ho nap aya…

Next mey bahut emo chap hoga..So be ready…


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note**

Thanks to all who reviewed…

I don't have much time today…I'm having a bad headache,chup ke baithu hu lappy leke..mummy ne mana kiya hey… ..so not replying each one personally..

But ha I have to give one msg..

**Nanhi si dost **meri ek pyari si guriya callie ne aapko apna bahut sare bst wishs de kar kaha hey ki mein aapko keh du hamesha aap hasti raho aur aise hi brave raho..aur uska biswas hey aap jarur thik ho jaogi…ok beta?

Now goes the story

**Story:**

The door moved open and a handsome face peeped out and looked around and then moved back inside after closing the door…

Abhijeet and Tarika who were both hiding in the darkness behind a big tree come out... Abhijeet sighed and suddenly felt Tarika grabbing his hand tightly

He looked towards her, she murmured "Vijay…yeahi Vijay hey"

Abhijeet nodded and both moved near to the house…he looked around…found a window at the back side… moved near to it…the path is bit slippery Tarika was about to slip and a scream was about to come out of her mouth..Abhijeet hold her by her waist and with other hand jammed her mouth softly...

Tarika looked at Abhijeet, by eyes he asked if she is all right or not...Tarika still looking in his eyes just nodded

Abhijeet moved away his palm he supported her to stand still both were looking at each other...

The moon was still now hidden beside a patch of cloud, suddenly wind blew away the cloud and the moon light filled the dimly lit corner…Abhijeet looked at Tarika...her face glowing in the moonlight…

**Tere bechaini ka teri tanhai ka ehsas hain mujhko sun**

**Main jo saath tere hu phir tujhe hain kaisa gam**

**Dard baat lenge hum sun**

**In palko mein khushiyo ka sapna sajana hain**

**Tere dil ka mere dil se rishta purana hain**

**In aankho se har aansu **

**Mujhko churana hain**

Tarika looked down…Abhijeet sighed…they moved towards the window…the window is closed so they can't hear anything but can see Ankita tied on the chair and Vijay saying something to her…

Tarika looked at Abhijeet...he looked around for any openings and found one small rectangular slit at a side...he forwarded his hand towards Tarika to help her to move there…Tarika looked at the hand silently then grabbed it..

Both moved to the slit and now can hear the conversation inside

Vijay telling "pyar ho gaya hey na the uss Abhijeet se.."

Ankita in a teasing tone "nahi..jis feelings ko tum pyar kehte ho wo to na hua hey.."

"bhul gayi wo tere baap ki qatil.."

"aj tak to yeahi samjhati ayi hu…yah to 15din pehle mujhe pata chala ki mere papa jinhe mey aj tak bhagwan manti thi wo rakshash they…aur rakshaso ko qatil nahi kiya jata badh kiya jata hey.."

"aur is ski chalte mere pure plan ko kharab kr diya..mere ahsan ka iss tarah badla chukaya tune?"

"ahsaan?usi ki age to sab kuch manti ayi hu..pr tumne ahsan nahi kiya tha…mere papa ne jo tumhe bachaya tha uska karz ada kiya tha tumne.."

" mujhe to lagta tha tera dil hy mujh pey.." Vijay held her harshly by chin.. "per tu bhi uss Tarika ki tarah bewafa nikli.."

He left her.. Ankita growled "tumhari haar baat manti thi mein kisi bhi cheez mey tumhe galat nahi therati thi..mujhe lagta tha ki nahi isne meri madat kit hi jab puri duniya ne mujse muh mora tha…tum kya mujhe bhi lagta tha wo pyar hey per pyar kya hey wo to meine inn do mahine mey jana hey.."

Vijay completed "aur ajj usi pyar k khatir upar bhi pahuch jayegi…tera wo Abhijeet ayga bhi nahi…per nahi mein aise tujhe marunga nahi..fir kya fayda..Abhijeet Tarika ki saath jindegi bita lega..aur mere sare sabot bhi to hy uske pass..mujhe to kuch aisa kerna hoga ki wo yaha aye…aur isiliye to meine akele pura yeah plan banaya…uss senior inspector ka informative network k darr se kisi dusre ko include nahi kiya meine..usko to thora.."

But he stopped listening to a knock on the door..

Tarika was in a trance listening to all this…her trance broke and she looked beside to find Abhijeet missing…

Her heart missed a beat and she rushed towards the door...

Vijay opened the door and found Abhijeet standing there and Tarika two steps back from him…

Vijay had his gun alert at his hand so did Abhijeet..

Ankita gave a shot as "aap jayiye yeahi se..pls…vijay.."

Vijay turned to her and Abhijeet taking the moment of distraction pushed him and tried to snatch the gun..both had entered the house..vijay also trying to snatch his gun..Tarika thought for a moment then rushed to Ankita and opened p her knots…

Then only they hard Vijay's teasing tone as "aab?"

Both turned and found Abhijeet's gun fallen on floor and vijay pointing his gun to Abhijeet…

"Tarika ko tarpana tha mujhe..tm uper chale jaoge to Tarika sure tarpegi kiu Tarika?ha fir mujhe jail hoga kiuki aab tak to sayed mere file ACP ki haath bhi lag gay hogi per to kya mera wada to pura ho jayega"

Tarika was about to move vijay said "nah Tarika ek kadam bhi nahi…tcch..iss taraf ayo..ayo.."

And signaled Tarika to come near to him.. Abhijeet was trying to pick up the gun when vijay clutched Tarika by arms still pointing gun on Abhijeet… he smirked..

Tarika and Abhijeet looked at each other..

**Das gayi mujhe yaadon ki who purvaayi,**

**Phir rula gayi sham ki yeh tanhayi**

**Mere pass ake kehte hai suhane pal**

**Ruko ansuo o laut ayenge wo pal…**

And two gunshot following each other and a loud "ahhh…"

And Tarika ran towards Abhijeet..

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note**

Thanks to all who reviewed…**maverickS26, Aditya, fairy, artanish, dyadiva,,avni cid, .1 , loveabhi, callie chase, madhu, shzk, shrestha, guest,priya, navvulu, **thank you…

Now goes the story

**Story:**

And two gunshots following each other and a loud "ahhh…"

And Tarika ran towards Abhijeet...

Abhijeet in one hand was holding his gun from which he had just shoot Vijay and with the other hand supporting Ankita… Tarika grabbed Ankita and Abhijeet moved towards Vijay...he checked his pulses and confirmed he is dead… he glanced towards Ankita grasping for breath and Tarika silently shedding tears...

Her called for ambulance and moved near Ankita...

She smiled…Abhijeet first time noticed she indeed has a beautiful smile… Tarika is looking at her in pain…her red salwar turning more reds with Ankita's blood…is it symbolic? Is Ankita giving back color to her life through her death…?

Ankita still now was pressing her chest now left it and folded her hand with "mu…jh..e maaf k..er dena… Ab..bhijeet jee.. aap mujhe..maaf ker dijiyega.. Tarika.. I'm sorry…"

And she closed her eyes.. Abhijeet was still silently looking at both of them Tarika hold her hand with "Ankita…aankh khuli rakho pls.."

Ankita again gave a smile with closed eyes then opened her eyes and looked at Abhijeet and this time mouthed "thank you.." without voice..

Abhijeet kneeled down beside Tarika he wants to say something when Tarika shacked Ankita with "Abhijeet yeah.."

Abhijeet just looked at Tarika, she checked Ankita's pulses and slowly laid her down on the floor…

The ambulance arrived….

After reaching bureau Abhijeet found ACP sir Salunkhe sir and Daya already there.. he revealed all the matter of how he reached there and how Vijay pointed gun towards him with

"sir Vijay ne jab gun tan lit hi to mera dhayan apne gun pey tha,usne Tarika ko bhi paker rakha tha to kuch samajh hi nahi aya..aur issi bich usne goli chala di..Ankita samne agayi aur meine bhi apne gun utha ke Vijay ko goli mar di…dono ke hi sine mey goli lagi..Vijay spot death aur nkita ne bhi 5-6 minute mey.."

He turned silent… ACP sir broke the silence with "to yeah sab Vijay ka plan tha..Tarika se badla lene ke liye aur Ankita ne saath diya Abhijeet se badla lene ke liye..per Ankita ka baap tha kaun?"

Abhijeet shrugged his shoulder.. dr Salunkhe was still now looking at Tarika who was silently standing at one corner.. he asked "Tarika tum thik ho?"

"jee sir.."

"to tum log gher jao kiu Pradyuman?"

"ha ha…daya inn dono ko gher chor do..Tarika tum kal apne gher se saman le lena filhal gher jake aaram karo.."

They both nodded and left Daya followed them silently…

They both reached the home and descended down the car.. Tarika said "Daya tum itni raat ko jake kya banaoge..aj yeahi kha ke jao.."

Abhijeet turned to Tarika, yes his old Tarika…he took a deep breath..how he missed these…

Daya thinking today the couple will need time excused and drove away hurriedly before Tarika can say anything further..

Now the couple left alone…

Abhijeet went forward unlocked the door and moved in followed by Tarika…

Tarika looked around…she had planned to decorate the house as her own wish…how she had quarreled..

"**Abhijeet pink color..kya tum bhi hum bache hey?blue hoga…"**

"**handicraft fair hey,…mujhe jana hey..tumhe kaam hey to rehno do per mujhe to jana hy bas.."**

She came out of her trance with Abhijeet's voice "Tarika tum change ker lo..guest room ki cupboard mey ek naya night dress hey.."

Tarika moved to guest room took the dress and moved to bedroom..she freshens up and came out…found Abhijeet sitting on the lounge quietly.. she cleared her throat..

Abhijeet answered as "mein dinner order ker diya.."

There is an awaked silence present between the cutest couple

After a long silence Tarika said "Abhijeet I'm sorry.."

Abhijeet smiled "sorry kiu Tarika? Mujhe aab adat hey shaq aur sawal se ghire rehna ka..aur tumne jo kiya wo ek larki ki najar se to sahi tha na…galti nahi kiya tumne.."

Tarika don't know what to answer..she moved to bedroom..Abhijeet said from behind "woha sayed Ankita ke cheeze.."

"ha pata hey..wo sab mey dekh lungi.."

Abhijeet sighed..actually he wished to drag some conversation with her..but…

He sat back and closed his yes after sometime he felt a soft hand over his shoulder. He jerked.. then found Tarika so gave a faint smile.. she sat beside him and handed him a letter..

"kya hey yah?"

"chitthi..Ankita ne likha tha tumhare liye.."

Abhijeet scowled "matlab.."

"parr lo.."

He took the letter and opened it…

**Abhijeet jee,**

**Aapko baht kuch kehna tha..pr samn kehne I himmat nahi hey…**

**aap jab yah citthi par rahe honge tab mein gher chor ke chali gayi hongi..**

**aap sahi they aap ki patni Tarika hi hey..fir mein kaun hu yeahi socch rah hey na aap?**

**Aap ko Manoj gupta yaad hey?nahi meine hi galat sawal puch diya..ager yaad hota aapko to sayed yah ntak hi nahi khela jata..**

**Purane case files mey dhund liiyega unh ap..ek mahan samaj sevi..social worker do NGO ki karta dharta aur bhi na jane kya kya pehchan thi unki..gher mey k adarsh pita ek adarsh pati…sab sahi tha unka..per ek bahut bari chez galat tha..jo hume nahi pata tha..**

**Aap tab kuch hi din hue CID join kiya tha,pata nahi kaise pata chala tha aap logo ko ki Manoj gupta wohi criminal hey jo desh ke antiques se suru krke weapons yeahi tak ki larkio ko bhi sab smuggling kerte hy..aap logo ne apne duty ki aur usi bich encounter mey aapki goli se wo mara gaya..aapko bravery award bhi mil gaya…aapki career ki pehla award…**

**Per ek family khatam ho gaya..uss family ko to pata bhi nahi tha ki unke liye jo bhagwan they woe k shaitan tha…aap logo ki criminal ki patni ko yeahi laga ki sab jhut hy aur unka dil dharkna band ker diya..ha heart failure se marr gayi wo…government ne Manoj ki sare jaydat jabd ker iya..kiuki uski sare payse aur job hi sab to dusre ki aansu aur khoon se range they.. unki ek beti bhi thi..jo tab bidesh mey archeology ki parai kr rahi thi.. Ankita Gupta…uski to jindegi ujar gayi thi..duniya mey uska koi nahi raha..nahi kuch raha..na payer ki niche jameen na sarr pey asman..**

**Wo bapas desh mey ayi to kal tak wo jise janti thi ki uske papa ke dost hey sab usse nafrat krne lage…deshdrohi ki beti…per uski liye uske papa tab bhi bhagwan they…uske pass koi sabot nahi tha papa ki gunegarh hone ka per begunai ke..khair choriye**

**Tab uss lari ka saath diya to ek insaan ne..Vijay…wo jab drug addict ban chukka tha tab usi Manoj gupta ne use jindegi mey bapas laye they to usne ahsan uterne ki sochi..usne Ankita ko naukri diya..sahara diya..iss duniya mey akeli larki ko jo takleef ho sakt thi sab se bachaya..uss larkine to uske karz tale apna wajoot hi kho diya tha..**

**Fir usne apni karz ki kimaat mangi..Ankita gupta ko Ankita Abhijeet Shrivastav banake..usi Abhijeet srivastav ke liye yeah plan tha jisne Ankita ke sarr se asman cheen liya tha…**

**Per sach hi kehte larkio ko dil bhi ajeeb hota hey.. **(Abhijeet looked up atTarika who was sitting with closed eyes..he continued)** jis ko barso se nafrat kerte ayi hey wo larki uski saath rehte rehte do hi mahine mey usse actually uski nafrat se pyar hone laga…**

**Per fir bhi dil mey kashmakash tha nafrat aur pyar ki bich…karz ahsaan chukana tha use..per usi waqt Vijay ki baton se pata chala ki jis baap ke liye badla lena cahti thi wo baap sach mey saitan tha..aur Vijay ko unhone bachaya to serf apne hi dhande mey lane keliye..Vijay ne jab madat kiya tab usne apne per se ahsan chua raha tha aur bad mey mauka pate hi…**

**Nahi mein yeah nahi kehti ki mein begunah hu..meri gunah ki kanuni sajah kya hey mujhe nahi pata per mere ander utni taqat nahi..meine Vijay ki sare sabot aapko de diya aur iss citthi ko likh k jarahi hu…Tarika bahut lucky hey…au eek baat kahe?vijay ne apki atit ki har panne ko palat palat ke dekha..aisa kuch nahi hey usme jisse kabhie Tarika ko taqleef ho sakti hey..aap dono khush rehna..aur mujhe na sajah dene ke liye bhi please nahi dhundna…mujhe aapki kanun se jyada sajah mil chuki hey…**

**Ankita… **

Abhijeet looked at Tarika who was looking at him they both were silent they want to speak something…

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note**

** , maverickS26, nitu, shzk, guest, Aditya, shrestha, palak, fairy, kk, priya, khushi Mehta, navvulu, himani CID, callie, guest, loveabhi** Thank you…

**Honey **beta I'm sorry…to hear about aashi angel..pata nahi aap aab kis haalat mey honge per beta apne parents ke liye khud ko samhal lena..I heard u r going back to hostel? Beta take care ha..

I'm bit late right? Sorry.. and actually I have thought of some twist then after reading ur reviews I thought chalo mila hi deti hu..nahi to kitne ki dil dukhega..so here comes **abhirika reunited**

Now goes the story

**Story:**

After some moments Tarika asked "Abhijeet kya sari galti Ankita ke hi thi?"

Abhijeet didn't answer...Tarika got up and moved to the room...

Abhijeet was silently sitting on the sofa...

"Ankita ne valehi jhut kaha tha per sach mey hi to mere atit ek pehli hey..ager sach mey koi aisa atit ho mera to? Tarika ki jindegi meine sayed khud se jor ke thik nahi kiya"

he sighed leaned back and closed his eyes.. "hum jab jab duty kerte hey pata nahi aise kitne gher uss bich ujar jati hey...kaash Ankita samajhti uski papa ki sachai fir sayed uski jindegi aise barbad na hoti.."

Tarika was lying on the bed with opened eyes staring at the ceiling...

"pyar ki bahut bari qimat le liya jindegi ne tumse hey na Ankita.."

she sighed "Ankita valehi jhut ho per ager sach bhi hoti to sayed Abhijeet kabhie use man nahi deta..serf mere bajase..use to pata nahi tha ki Ankita jhut hey fir bhi usne ek pal ke liye bhi use haq nahi diya..mera pyar itni swarthy hey?"

Tarika changed her side.

"mujhe to khush hona cahiye itne pyar kerne wale jeeban saathi ka hi to sab intejar kerte rehte hey..fir mein kiu nahi..aur Abhijeet ne kuch galat bhi to nahi kiya.."

here Abhijeet got up from the sofa and moved to the kitchen drank a glass of water his thoughts ran "mein aise kiu soch raha hu..Tarika ne galat bhi to nahi kiya..wo serf ek patni nahi ek larki bhi to hey...usne wohi kiya jo ek aurat ki samman aur adhikar ke liye sahi ho.."

Tarika also got up "meine ek aurat ki adhikar ka socha per Abhijeet ki dil ki haalat nahi sochi..uske liye wo sab pichle janam ki tarah hey..uske jindegi to yeahi 17saal ki hi hey...ager kisiki jindegi ki koi anjaan panna samne ajaye to kaun man sakega"

she moved out to the balcony "Ankita ager sach bhi hoti to serf kagaj ki hi to hoti wo rishta..aur ager Abhijeet man leta wo rishta to mein kya...nahi kehna asan hey per apne hi jindegi ko kisi aur ki saath..."

she sighed.. She heard a soft voice from the bedroom "Tarika..."

Tarika moved in the room. Abhijeet was standing at the room door.

She entered the room..

She looked at Abhijeet with a questioning glance.

Abhijeet was staring at her

**"Abhijeet mein apne gher jarahi hu.."**

**"apne gher?yeah gher fir kiska hey?"**

**"Ankita ka haq anjane mey china tha meine jan ke nahi cheen sakti"**

**"tumhe samajhna cahiye wo tumhari patni hey"**

**"aur tum?"**

Abhijeet jerked out of his thought with "Abhijeet"

"ha..ha wo..kuch nahi.."

he turned to go..

Tarika called from behind "I'm sorry"

Abhijeet turned back "sorry? Kiu?"

"mujhe tumpe bharosa kerna cahiye tha..meine.."

"Tarika iss mamle mey to mujhe khud pey bharosa nahi rehta tum kya bharosa karogi?"

"nahi Abhijeet baat wo nahi hey.." Tarika replied instantly..

Abhijeet smiled "mujhe pata hey Tarika, ager koi ake yeah kehta ki meine uske saath galat kiya hey to tum nahi manti..sangin se sangin jurm ka naam leta to tum nahi manti per ager inn 17saalo mey ho to..usse pehle ki baat ajaye to na mere pas na tumhare pas uska koi jabab hey"

Tarika looked downwards with "Abhijeet mein..."

"nahi Tarika koi explanation nahi cahiye mujhe..tum apne najariye se sahi thi..aab pata chal chuka hey ki Ankita galat thi to sab ko mein sahi lagunga per ager Ankita sahi hoti to..tum ne galti to nahi kiya..bekar mey sorry kiu.." he stopped.

Tarika can easily sense the pain in his voice.. She came near him..

He had already turned to a side to hide his eyes..

Ankita hugged him from behind and buried her face in his arm with "Abhijeet..meine galti ki hey..aur galti yeah hey ki meine apne Abhijeet ko kisi dusre ki saath soch liya..ki hey na meine galti?"

Abhijeet closed his eyes..he can feel her warmth around him..his pain anger hurt all melting in that warmth..

She slowly came in front of him touched his cheeks lightly..rested her head on his shoulder..

The smell of her hair..making him mad once again..

But something is still there between them..

He wrapped his arms around her but...

Yes there's a but between them now..

Tarika understood that well. She sighed..

"jindegi kaise badal jati hey hey na Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet without answering just wrapped her more possessively..

"pata hey mujhe laga tha sayed mein fir kabhie tumhare pass nahi apayungi..tumse humesha ke liye durr ho gayi hu mein.."

"shhh..mein yeah hone nahi dunga"

Tarika lifted up her face looked deep in the eyes

.

The eyes which had already made her lost many times..she looked at those with "yeah do mahine meine bahut darr darr ke bitaya hey..."

Abhijeet shook his head in no..and hugged her tightly with "ek wada karogi.."

she was searching the lost shelter in those arms.. Whispered "hmmm.."

"mujhpey bharosa na karo koi baat nahi..mujhe koi aise gunah ki sajah mat dena jiska mujhe ilm tak nahi..aur khud ko paraya banake to kabhie saja mat dena.."

Tarika looked up again with "darr gaye they?"

"bahut.." he whispered back..

Tarika smiled her sweetest smile "senior inspector Abhijeet darta bhi hey?"

"ha wo bhi darta hey..bare se bare mujrim se nahi per apne jindegi ki do sabse khas log ko khone se darta hey.."

Tarika attached her forehead with his..both closed their eyes..

"wada kabhie bhi sajah dene ke liye khud ko tumse durr nahi karungi.."

Abhijeet whispered "thanks for giving back my life" and locked her lips..

She responded back with all the passion..her long wait of two months..all the walls of sacrifice and doubt broke in the touch..

Both moved to their way of completion..and night passes away smoothly after so long..

.

.

.

.

.

Next morning sun peeps in the room joyfully..Tarika opened her eyes with the first rays of sun and looked around.. She felt a great peace and sooth to be in her house..her room..her heaven..

She smiled tried to get up but realized a tight grip around her..she looked beside..

"aww dekho kaise so raha hey..jaise mey iski teddy hu..aab churane jao to janab ki neend tut jayegi aur gussa ajayega wo alag.."

she ruffled his hairs and then twisted his nose "uhhh don't disturb" and he turned to other side.. A short laugh escaped her mouth and she got up..went to freshen up and came back wearing a sari. She sat in front of the mirror and started getting ready "Aj kitne din bad chupake pehnna nahi parega yeah sindur...nahi mangulsutra pehense guilt feeling ayega..."

After getting ready she moved to her husband with "Abhijeet utho...aj bureau nahi jana kya?"

he opened one eye...but then woke up completely and gazed at her for few minutes then cupped her face and brought it close, pecked a kiss on her forehead with "bahut sunder lag rahi ho.."

she smiled and pushed him with "romance shaam ko kerna aab jao fresh ho jao..mein nasta banati hu..fir bureau ke liye ready hona hey.."

he got up and was stretching his arms and legs when he heard "mere devar ko bhi bula lena..tension mey hoga.."

Abhijeet smiled..

Yes their life is back to routine..back to normal..a storm has come..tested them then failed to break the invisible thread between them moved back..

Everyone faces this storm between relations someone breaks apart someone faces it..they faced it won over it..

They started their life once again..abhirika the cute couple again

**A/n: **guys pls review…

**This ends the story I will soon b back with some new story.. I think I will try my hand more on abhirika.. what do u all think? I will b able to do so?**


End file.
